


Subscribe to FutaBann!

by Pinnate



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Girls chill with subpar? games. Basically., Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinnate/pseuds/Pinnate
Summary: Video games are like, the main source of life lessons right?





	Subscribe to FutaBann!

\---

The screen displayed ten students in a classroom with a impossibly cool protagonist in the middle of them. With sparkles. 

"BLeeeeeCH."

"You were supposed to say 'Welcome Subscribers, today were are immersing ourselves in the world of Keyed Heart!' but that works."

Futaba moved the crosshair over the play button and questioned, "Are you sure?". 

"Course. We need to do a little more genre surfing anyway." Ann said. "Plus, this is a small entry into, whatchamacallit? Social etiquette."

"Geez Ann I thought you already had friends."

"For you, smartass." Ann responded sweetly.

"It's very... you know. Uh. Intimate?" She punctuated her words by moving on and off of START.

"Don't worry! I'll be here every step of the way. Also, this is a title that has good platonic routes. No romo requo." Ann lowered her voice and added, "Unless you want to..."

Futaba blew a raspberry. "I don't wanna play..." she whined.

Sighing, Ann negotiated, "Look. You can play however you want. Make fun of anything you want. Don't like a character? Be a jerkass to them. Choose favorites! You don't have to be friends with everyone."

Silence.

"You could if you wanted too, but real life doesn't work that way. I know."

More silence.

"Well I GUESS I'm going to carry this whole commentary! It's actually a game developed by Mica-"

"NO wayyyy," Futaba drawled, "The company that made the first person shooter game of the year?" 

"It's true! This game was projected to sell so badly, sales were pulled halfway. There's only a few copies, and this is one of them!"

"Well I can see why... what ... what's with this guy's ...fashion sense?" Futaba wheezed. "Shuhuhhoot he looks, looks like he's gonna play besbaw. On the moon!" 

The crosshair moved over a dark haired kid wearing a white baseball cap with two hair clips. He was typing on a laptop absentmindedly.

"Shuddup! He's your best friend character, so get used to it." Resigned, she continued "...but I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Yup. Let's go!"

As START was selected, the screen panned into the main character, and the game prompted the player to customize them.

"Huh. This game has 3D models? I thought it's just a dating sim..." Futaba whispered.

"Characters are all voice acted too. Every line."

"Scandalous." She murmured as the spun the model around.

Then she started selecting the appearance of the main character... blue eyes ... blond hair ... pigtails ...

"HEY."

"gAnn WRONG" was typed into the name box. She hit continue while cackling, knowing Ann couldn't do anything about it.

"God damn it, Futaba."

\---

"God damn it, Futaba."

As Ann laughed, she stated that at this point, all of the classmates that were friends with her should be there.

"Annn... I tried so harddd," Futaba lamented. She made the player character run donuts in the empty classroom. With nothing else to do, they left the room.

The screen cut to black and Ann commented, "Get ready ready to get the 'Locked Forever' ending!"

A one hundred percent completion achievement blipped at the top of the screen. 

"Huh? That's a thing..." Futaba said plainly.

Next the 'True Key' ending achievement blipped in, causing Ann to become an incoherent mess.

"I... might have played this game a hundred times but never in my life would I have thought I was missing an ending. They they don't even have a endings list how was I supposed to-" she rambled as Futaba quietly snickered.

The screen opened to a cutscene of the baseball cap kid giving an amicable wave to the player character.

"WHAT. You were so mean to him though!"

"Nuh uh," Futaba mused, "I complemented his hacking skills once."

"Yeah I'm glad you pissed off Hikaru to be honest, that way he has to hack to keep you in school."

"How could pass the chance to ruin that kid? He was soooo snobby. All of my classmates sucked. No wait. Suck as in present tense." Futaba grumbled.

"Yeah they are all pretty shallow now that I think about it..." Ann said with a sigh.

Ann stated that Kihara did have his own ending she got before but this was distinct from that. "Wait. Kihara? KEYED HEART!" Futaba shouted with delight. Ann told her to hush up as he began to speak.

The goodbye was short but far from unfeeling. It was essentially just a thank you for being genuine with everyone and that even though school would be over, that the player wouldn't be forgotten. 

.Honesty can hurt, but it's what we all need WRONG, right?   
.You understand that.   
.Thanks.

As the credits rolled, both girls just sat in silence, not even giggling at Futaba's name choice.

"Hey. Ann are you crying?" Futaba teased.

"I'm just surprised is all. I can't believe you did so well, just being honest. You were honest, not mean. You taught me a lesson."

"Yeah, I learned some things too."

"That true friends stick by you? They aren't just nice but true, true? " Ann whispered.

"Oh sure that," Futaba answered dismissively, "but that Hanami would look really funny if I replaced her head model with a cherry blossom tree one."

"You can do that? Impressed." Ann said with a sniffle.

Futaba laughed. "Uuuhhh huh. Good at friendship aren't I?" Remembering the audience, she added, "And ummmm I guess that is all for this play through. Stay tuned for the Chaos Keyed Heart, my version of this game..."

"See you next time!"

-/-

**Author's Note:**

> +Dude they definitely start a gaming stream right. This was super easy to write but it's still version 5.0. I tried to do it from a vid point of view where you can hear their voice tone but only see their actions on the screen yadda yadda
> 
> +Futaba probably does more computer based ones while Ann I know is more handheld/portable consoles. As a guest, Ryuji sends them shitty free to play phone games to try since he doesn't have like money 
> 
> +This is probably going to be a series if I can find inspiration
> 
> +So I read Goodbye Tsugumi and the way that this one character speaks is Definately going to be my inspiration for Futaba, like calling everyone kid
> 
> +Honestly the idea of Ann using otome games to help Futaba in social skills is hilarious. Surprisingly, Ann has excellent taste in those style games
> 
> +So if you can catch the references I'll write a fic for you. <3 maybe


End file.
